


This Is a Seashell

by Marta_Ayanami



Series: Luxu!! I've Heard Enough.  /Chain of Hearts [12]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, Multi, Olette is a good girl - Freeform, Olette is sure she's surrounded by some jerks sometimes - Freeform, Olette keeps her promises mostly, Olette's PoV anyway, and some wonderful girls, and to my very own canon compliant headcanons, aus are over in my other verses, but mostly Olette, canon compliant to games and to fragments of manga that are canon compliant to games, in the same verse as Luxu's Scribbled Notes etc, my various headcanons, others will appear but through Olette's eyes only, that are sometimes slightly strange maybe but game canon compliant here mostly, there is a reason in this verse why SoD was schocked upon seeing tt kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: "This is a seashell. They come from the sea. But they're very fragile. And easily forgotten. But I really like them, you know?"A story of a friendship between two mostly innocent girls. Because all friendships began sometime, and some, when a stranger is sad over her friend being so overworked that they're constantly asleep. (Huh????)Next chapter on November the 22nd for 100% now. (Yes, this November, 2020.). I always knew I like Olette, but actually, after current replay of games for real, by myself, I love Olette. :)
Relationships: Aqua & Olette (Kingdom Hearts), Hayner & Olette & Pence & Roxas & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Hayner & Olette & Pence (Kingdom Hearts), Hayner/Olette (Kingdom Hearts), Isa & Olette (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Olette (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Olette (Kingdom Hearts), Olette & Aeleus, Olette & Axel & Riku, Olette & Demyx, Olette & Fuu, Olette & Hayner, Olette & Ienzo, Olette & Pence, Olette & Sora & Roxas & Pence, Olette & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Olette & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Olette & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, and other various relationships, other friendships, other relationships of various kinds
Series: Luxu!! I've Heard Enough.  /Chain of Hearts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576777
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	This Is a Seashell

Lately, strangers in weird black cloaks kept appearing on the highest spot of the clocktower. Sometimes every day. Sometimes, two of them, maybe on a date - that'd be romantic, if dangerous. Sometimes, just one person.

That seemed rather sad. It was a blond boy, who probably missed his date or his friend, she thought.

Still, she wasn't going to delve too deeply into the life of strangers. Olette was raised too well for that. She wasn't her best friend, Hayner, who'd tell them to sod off, or her best friend, Pence, who was far too noisy for his own good sometimes.

Today, Olette was alone. Hayner and Pence caught a bad cold. She sat alone near the clocktower, eating her ice cream. Then, she looked at the seashell. A seashell she kept as a memento from last year's visit to the beach. It was slightly cracked, but that was that idiot Hayner's fault, when he--

Oooooh, boys are so stupid sometimes!! Nevermind that, anyway.

"It's broken," she suddenly heard a voice, a girl's voice.

Olette looked up. It was a girl, probably. In a black cloak. Coat. Well, anyway, a too warm clothing for this town, most likely, whatever it was, exactly. And hooded. She probably thought she was oh-so-mysterious-and-spooky. Some people were simply ridiculous.

"Off," Olette said, having no patience today, due to many reasons.

"Huh?"

"Your hood. Take it off, it's not very funny. You're not going to mug me, now, are you?"

"N-no!"

"So. Could you please take it off? You don't look very nice or trustworthy like that. Off.... okay?"

The girl hesitated.

"I'm not... sure... I am trustworthy...?"

"Yes, you are. I doubt you're much older than me. You sound nice enough. And who knows, maybe we could be friends? So, take it off. Please?" Olette asked, not sure what she's doing.

The girl's voice... she didn't sound like some criminal or shady type. No, she couldn't be. Perhaps she was simply illmannered? Or very new here? Perhaps she had some scars?

Olette sighed.

"Look, it's alright. Maybe you're scarred, or ugly. But it's okay. I'm not a bully. So, could you take it off? Just for one moment? Your voice is okay, and I have a feeling... we could talk, or eat ice cream together. But I can't do that with a stranger. That'd be scary," Olette added.

"Are you saying.... I could be a friend...?" The strange girl asked.

Olette nodded, exasperated.

The strange girl slowly took her hood off. She was pretty! With her sky blue eyes, and raven hair. And a kind face, and shy smile, and... well.... she seemed nice, alright??? Olette prided herself on being a good judge of character - even if, sometimes, she was wrong.

Then again, who wasn't wrong sometimes?? She was only human, not some superheroine from comics or movies, alright??

"I'm Olette. It's nice to meet you."

"Oh... I... My name... it's Shion."

At least Olette was pretty sure that was the name. At least, what she heard. It had to be either Shion, or Shiyon, or perhaps Sheeyawn. Nice. Rather original, but nice.

"Shion? How pretty!"

"Th-thank you? Yours. Yours is Olette, and... it's also... pretty... very pretty... I think??"

"Thanks, that's sweet."

"What are you holding, Olette?" Shion asked.

"This is a seashell. They come from the sea. But they're very fragile. And easily forgotten. But I really like them, you know?" Olette said, softly. Partly lost in memories now. Good memories.

Strange. Talking to this girl, this practically a stranger, Olette had a strange urge to share the memories. To talk about them. She shook her head. That'd be weird. She's never been that pushy.

"A seashell. Fragile..."

"Yes. But that's alright. Next summer, I'll pick new ones at the beach."

"The beach?"

"Well, yes. Where else would I find seashells?"

"So I should go to the beach? If I want to find my own seashells?"

"What for? And, wait, have you never been to a beach?" Olette asked, bemused.

"N-no... but... for... Roxas. I have a feeling. That I could give one to Roxas. I don't know why."

"Who's Roxas?"

"He's my first and only friend. But he's asleep now. Sayax said he'll never wake up."

"Well then, don't listen to Sayax. Whoever that might be. Sounds like a bully. If I ever meet him, I'll give him a noogie, that's a promise. Listen, Sheeyown. Seriously, listen to me, okay? Not to jerk boys like that one. Listen. If someone's asleep, that means that person will wake up."

"Really?"

"Really. Your Roxas will wake up, for sure. "

"That's a promise???" 

"Pinky promise if that's not enough. Cross my heart, Roxas will wake up. Whoever he is."

Sheeyon smiled a little, and Olette suddenly felt very happy. Perhaps today wasn't the worst, after all.

It felt like the beginning. Of something. What, she didn't yet know. She'd tell Pence and Hayner later. Or maybe she'd keep it a secret. Olette wasn't sure yet.

Anyway, the sun was shining.

"How do I... go to the beach?"

Yep. New. Sheeyon was definitely new around here. Perhaps she's just moved into town.

"Come on," Olette said, holding back a giggle, because that'd be mean, "I'll show you! Oh, and about the seashell. It's not like I wanted it to break. A boy broke it, because he's too rough. "

"He's bad?" 

"He's no angel, for sure. Hayner, that is. But c'mon, I'm gonna show you our beach!" 

And she showed her.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Excerpts from future chapter (wip) 2. fyi not connected excepts, as they've from various parts of that wip chapter, often many lines apart from each other:
> 
> "Hey, Shiyon. Has your friend woken up yet? That Roxas guy?"
> 
> Shiyon shook her head. She was hooded, but Olette didn't mind that, it was raining right now, after all, so, of course she was.
> 
> "Not yet, huh?" Olette asked. "That's... all this time?? He's in a coma!"
> 
> "A what?"
> 
> "A coma! Is he in a hospital?"
> 
> "Huh?"
> 
> "I mean, do people know what's up with him? Adults? Anyone?"
> 
> "Zemnas and Sayax might know. I don't know. I wish Axel was here. He's Roxas's friend. But I don't know where Axel is."
> 
> "Huh.... I know! I'll search for that Axel. Okay? What's he look like?" Olette asked, now slightly worried.
> 
> "He is tall, and has read hair."
> 
> "And dresses like you? I've seen him around. With a blond boy."
> 
> "That's Roxas."
> 
> "Oh, that's Roxas! I see. Are they brothers?"
> 
> "What's a brother?" Shiyon asked.
> 
> Olette stared at her.
> 
> "You must be kidding. Anyway, what does Zemnas look like?"
> 
> "He never leaves the Castle."
> 
> "Oh. And what does Sayax look like? I bet I might get some answers from him, because I'm good at getting answers from jerks, trust me. I've gotten some answers from Seifer, for example, when Pence and Hayner couldn't."
> 
> "Tall. Blue hair. Ex shaped scar on his whole face."
> 
> "Whole?"
> 
> "Well, most."
> 
> "So, he's ugly."
> 
> "Yes."
> 
> "Okay. And how about Zemnas? Or Axel? Are they ugly, too?"
> 
> "Axel is Roxas's friend!"
> 
> "Okay, okay, not ugly, then. And if he is, that doesn't matter. Right?"
> 
> Shiyon nodded.
> 
> "I barely remember what Axel looks like. I was young."
> 
> "Whaat?"
> 
> That made no sense. Still, Olette was always good at planning, and right now, a certain plan was hatching in her mind. She should probably find that Axel, and tell him that there were some guys called Zemnas and Sayax - maybe he's never met them - were being mean to his friend, Roxas, and to Roxas's friend, Shiyon. Maybe then she, Hayner, Pence, and Axel could join forces and give Zemnas and Sayax a piece of their mind.
> 
> Perfect.
> 
> But. Not too violently, alright? Hayner could go too far sometimes. There was probably no reason to do something like PUNCH those misters, Zemnas and Sayax. A noogie would probably be enough. Or a slap. Or a light kick.
> 
> Suddenly, Shiyon took off her hood.
> 
> Even though it was still raining.
> 
> Olette yelled, :Geez, use your hood, girl, or you'll just get soaked!"
> 
> "What? But..."
> 
> "Just put it up, okay? There's no need to get all wet."
> 
> Shiyon suddenly seemed upset. And Olette had no earthly idea why.
> 
> *****
> 
> What Xion (spelled Xion, apparently, now Olette knew from Xion's signing there) said about the girl's boss, Zemnas (Xemnas? Shemnas? Agh, maybe she should just assume weird spellings. What next, Aksel? Sayx? Gzigbbar?) worried Olette. That boss was weird. NEVER leaving the workplace?
> 
> Major workaholic. Olette pitied him now, a little.
> 
> \-------
> 
> "C'mon, Xion. You should try singing, too," Olette encouraged her.
> 
> "Singing?"
> 
> "Yeah," Pence said. "Karaoke with us three! It's a special evening! Try? I mean, your voice is nice, so you're not gonna sound like a hungry cat yodelling or like nails on the chalkboard or like an angry wolf howling, don't worry!"
> 
> "I'll sound like...??"
> 
> Olette shook her head and sent Pence a glare. Just a small one. For Xion.
> 
> "He said you WOULDN'T! Pence loves metaphors too much sometimes."
> 
> "Metawhat?"
> 
> "If anybody sounds like nails on the chalkboard, that's Hayner, when his voice was changing!"
> 
> "Ouch, Olette! Ouch. Can't fault the guy for what's nature doing to his body!"
> 
> "Yes, I can. It was his own choice to karaoke anyway."


End file.
